1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine, more particularly to a copying machine having an automatic document feeding apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a copying machine having an automatic document feeding apparatus or semi-automatic document feeding apparatus (referred to as automatic document feeding apparatus, hereinafter, in convenience sake), the feeding of an original on which the exposure has been completed is disturbed if a projection, such as a rule for positioning, is provided on a copy board glass for exposing an original to be copied or thereabout, as in a copying machine in which the copying is completed after an original is inserted manually or automatically on the copy board glass. Accordingly, in a conventional copying machine having an automatic document feeding apparatus, stoppers which can be lowered from the copy board glass are provided in the automatic document feeding apparatus, so that the leading end of an original can be positioned by the stoppers when the original is supplied automatically. However, even in a copying machine having an automatic document feeding apparatus, it is required frequently to insert the original manually. In this case, a long time must be spent for positioning of the original, because the original must be positioned precisely on the basis of a mark etc. stamped or attached on the copy board glass at the original exposure section.